Eyes Of Sadness
by Iselina
Summary: There is talk of a red haired man around town. Kaoru, living with her guardian Megumi, keeps having strange dreams. Is there a way these two things are linked?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own kenshin wait . no yeah I am pretty sure I don't own kenshin!  
  
Authors notes: this is my first thingy go easy on me please!! But if you do not I will be forced to bring out my weapons. Bombs, swords,bows arrows,guns, biological weapons, nuclear weapons, and everything in between!!!!!!! But most of all my blond hot male elf from lord of the rings ha ha ha ha!! LEGOLAS WILL KILL YOU!! HA HA HA HA!! My love!!  
  
Oh, and I named this story AFTER I got my name. it just fit.  
  
~Eyes of Sorrow~  
  
Prolouge  
  
-Kaoru's POV-  
  
There has been talk in town of a man with flaming red hiar and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. They say he carries a sword but none have ever seen him use it.  
  
I wonder why I have never seen this man?  
  
I sit infront of a mirror and think these thoughts as I brush my ravenblack hair. My blue eyes stare off into space. I then collect my thoughts of the man and shake them away. I stand. I'm dressed in a red tanktop and a black pair sweatpants.  
  
I go lay down in my bed btu there's a knocked on my bedroom door.  
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" in trailed my guardian's voice.  
  
"Yes Megumi I am fine! Just tyring to get some sleep!" I yell to the door so she can hear me.  
  
"Alright, btu if you need anything." Megumi said and then her voice drifted away down the hall.  
  
I lay down and close my eyes. I fall asleep, and have nightmares. Nightmares of a man trying to kill me. The man has short black hair and I svery tall. His weapons are two blades. Just as he's about to cut me, I wake up.  
  
Sweat drips down my face. I look around. I'm in my room.  
  
Safe.  
  
Author's Notes: This is fic taking place in an Alternate Timeline, actually, around now to be precise! It is also fantasy/supernatural. just a forwarning. I will be updating ASAP. Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. don't own Kenshin.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I'm going to change the title of my story to Awakening, for those of you who read this. Just so that you know. in case you go looking for it and can't find it.  
  
~Awakening~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kaoru? Wkae up! We must leave."  
  
That is what I awoke to. Now I sit here in a cramped car, the back windows are tinted black. I look ov ermy mentor. His head is resting against the back of the seat.  
  
"Saitou?" I ask him. He looks at me. His wolflike eyes give off a feeling of protection towards me. He smiles a little.  
  
"Yes Lady Kaoru?" he says.  
  
"Wehre are we going now? And why?" I ask.  
  
I feel butterflies in my stomach. I hated moving, leaving from one place to the next. Saitou looks out the windshield then at Megumi. I look towards Megumi also. Her knuckles are white from holding the steering wheel so tightly.  
  
"Megumi, where to now?" I ask patiently.  
  
Megumi looks abcka t me for a moment then back to the road.  
  
"Megumi, tell me where!" I demanded.  
  
I'd lost all patiences by then.  
  
We arrive at a small house in the woods. The windows are brokne and people have spray painted words everywhere on the outside of the house.  
  
No, I don't think of it as a house anymore.  
  
Now it's more like a crummy old shack!  
  
Megumi walks to the front door and peers in. I stand by Saitou's side and we wait. Megumi looks back at us.  
  
"A little dirty but it's only for a few days!" she says.  
  
We grab a few of our bagas form the trunk of the car and carry them inside. I set mine down and look around.  
  
"How many days? 3?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
Megumi and Saitou just look at me and smile.  
  
"Tell me! Now! Please!" I beg.  
  
"The thing is, Lady Kaoru, we're not sure when we'll be leaving this place." Saitou's words were smooth and calm.  
  
"Please don't call me Lady Kaoru! It doesn't feel right. And couldn't we leave tomorrow?" I could hear my voice get lower as I spoke.  
  
"The thing is Kaoru we can't leave here too soon or. we just have to keep you safe! So no more questions!" Megumi's voice was stern.  
  
Later that night I couldn't sleep. I knew why they had to keep me safe. But wouldn't this dump be an obvious place? Maybe. but who knows how those people think these days! I finally fall asleep but I have another nightmare.  
  
It's the same man who was in my last nightmare, but something's wrong. He won't kill me. I can' thear myself yelling at him to run but he won't leave my side. I see nothing but black for a moment, then I see crimson. It's everywhere. Once again, I wake up.  
  
But I'm screaming. Saitou and Megumi are standing over me, shaking me. When they see I'm awake they fall to the floor with relief.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, but I knew what they thought. I knew why they had run to me. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day is normal. well like every other day! Saitou and I are training and Meguim's doing research.  
  
"So, what did you dream last night Kaoru?" Saitou asked, his epay meeting mine. (A/N: I think that's how you spell the name of that sword that fencers use).  
  
"Nothing interesting. "I reply and push him back.  
  
Saitou stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Then why, LADY Kaoru, did you scream?" his words fell carefully form his mouth.  
  
I stared at Saiotu remebering the details of my nightmare.  
  
"You know I do not always dream Saitou. As a matter of fact you know it is very rare for me to have a. pleasant dream." I said casually as if it this did not bother me.  
  
Saitou packe dup his fencing gear and looked at me before stepping into the house.  
  
"You break my heart sometimes Kaoru." Were the only words he said to me.  
  
I looked over at Megumi's spot.  
  
"Megumi? Saitou?! SAITOU!" I scream.  
  
Saiotou comes running out. He grabs my shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru? What is it?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him, my eyes wide and full of tears.  
  
"Me. Megumi. she's. how could I haven't. why didn't we notice Saitou?" I managed to cry out.  
  
Saitou looked over to wehre I was staring before.  
  
Megumi had been run through with a sword, which was still sticking out of her chest. Blood slowly dripped off of the tipp of the sword. Megumi's lifeless body fell over. I screamed.  
  
"Saitou how could we have not noticed? How did this happen?"  
  
Saitou turend back to me. "You're not safe here we must go! Get your things!"  
  
Still in shock over Meguim's death I went as quickly as I could and got my bags. Siatou threw our things in the turnk and told me to get in the back.  
  
"What about Megumi's body? We can't just leave it here." I said.  
  
I was crying now.  
  
"We have to Kaoru, I am sorry1" Saitou's words had sadness in them also.  
  
He had loved Megumi as much as I had. maybe more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 3 dyas now and Saitou won't tell me where we are going. WE've only stopped to eat and sleep. Darkness covers the sky. I look at the time. 11:40. Saitou's been up since 5 in the morning.  
  
"Saitou.um, aren't you tired?" I asked.  
  
"We're almost there Kaoru. Get some rest!" Saitou said.  
  
I grabbed the pillow and blanket from the seat next to me. I fall asleep to the sound of the cars smooth humming.  
  
Again, I dream.  
  
I'm running through an old warehouse. looking for someone. I can hear their heart pounding and smell blood.  
  
As I'm running I see things on the floor. People's limbs. Heads, arms, legs, hands. What happened here? I then realize I've been holding my side. I stop and look. My fingers are covered in blood. My blue shirt is drenched in it. I hear someone yell my name. They're telling me to run.  
  
I then feel someone grab my arm. I look to see if it's Saitou. No, it's the man with the crimson hair and the scar on his left cheek but that's all I notice.  
  
"It seems she's often engulfed in the sound of her own screaming." I heard someone say. My vision was blurred, I'd just woken up.  
  
I'm in a strange room. I rub my eyes and sit up. I see Saitou and he's talking to aman. The man is hidden in the shadows so I can not see his face. Saitou must have heard me moving because he turned to me.  
  
"Ahh, Kaoru, you're up!" he said.  
  
"Where are we Saitou?" I asked, yawning. "What time is it?"  
  
"This is Ba. Kenshin Himura." Saiotu said and the man stepped out form the shadows.  
  
I stood quickly and pointed to the man. "You're the man.you're him. Saitou I've seen him before he was in my."  
  
Saitou cut me off. "Kaoru, you'll be staying with him."  
  
I looked at Saitou. "Don't you mean we will be staying with him, Saitou?" I said.  
  
Saitou stood slowly. He was much taller than Mr. Himura. Saitou walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No Kaoru. Not we. You."  
  
"I don't understand Saitou. Where are you going? When will you be back?" I could feel tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"I can not tell you Kaoru. And I don't know when I will be back."  
  
I hugged Saitou tight. "Don't go. Don't leave me. I don't' want to lose you too, Saitou." I cried.  
  
Saitou held me away and wiped the tears from my face.  
  
"You will see me again Kaoru. Alive. I promise." Saiotu hugged me then left.  
  
I felt Mr. Himura put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him. He was dressed in black. A black sweater, black pants, black boots, everything was black. Even the tie that held back his long crimson hair was black.  
  
"Will you be alright Miss Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Saiotu has never broken a promise he's made to me."  
  
Author's Notes:Moo!! Haha nobody knows what will happen! Not even me!! Hehe that's kinda bad uh? So I dunno. Umm well ummmmmm. im thinking I'll have Saitou die. yeah right Saitou rules he's awsome one of the best characters! And for all you Megumi fans. I am sorry.It's just well. I just don't like her too much!! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the reason I don't like her is cuz well how dare she steal my Sano!! The bitch!! Ooo!! Congratulations crystal renee. why all you peeps may be asking. Well its cuz she married Kenshin!! Yea!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Yeah. Eyes of Sadness has been married to Sano for like 2 weeks now. it's been quite scary.. Especially since he doesn't know she's cheating on him with Legolas.  
  
Eyes of Sadness: whoa! Dude! I did'nt know I married sano!!  
  
Crystal Renee: That's what eating chocolate and drinking 4 jugs of sake gets you..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: oh!! Yes! The chocolate! But 4 jugs of sake? I don't remember that!! But ahh!! Legolas!! What a babe!! ( thoughts come to mind) no stop (slaps self) yes he is a hottie but the toughts must stop.  
  
Crystal Renee: And for all you shocked readers, I MARRIED MY KENSHIN CLONE. Not THE Kenshin. Nope. He's Kaoru's.  
  
Eyes of Sadness: and my world crumbles because that person up there is insane. She is mentally ill. Quite sad really. Anywayz orlando hot.(drooling)  
  
Sano: hello love whats going on?  
  
Crystal Renee: She's swooning over Orlan-  
  
Eyes of Sadness: SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Nothing honey bunch!!  
  
Sano: ok bye. I am off to work again  
  
Eyes of Sadness: and I would of course take orlando any day cuz well lets face it HE'S REAL!! Come on crystal renee!! But don't tell sano or aoshi!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Your bedding AOSHI TOO?! My god. you say I'm mentally ill..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: you say bedding and make me sound like a slut. That's horrible. I am no slut. Sano and orlando would never approve. Might turn aoshi on though. Mmmmm. lets not tempt him.Yet. No im a freak!!  
  
Crystal Renee: See what I'm saying you guys?! She's bedding three different guys!!! She knows what turns them on!!! Aoshi. no. that's just wrong. there should only be 1. eww. threeeeeee.. Grosso.. HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin(clone): hello!! Whats going on? What in the world ?  
  
Crystal Renee: (jumps on him) I said Honey bunches of oats because they taste good. DID YOU KNOW SHE'S BEDDING THREE GUYS?!(points at Eyes of Sadness)  
  
Kenshin(clone): 3? Oro!!  
  
Eyes of Sadness: you guys Im not a slut!! (crying now) please!! I only have eyes for .  
  
Insane. Moo no. and crystal renee is goin insane trying to find that stupid disk which holds my story also!! Im going insane because sano,aoshi,and orlando could find out about eachother. what shall I do?  
  
Crystal Renee: Eat bananas.  
  
Eyes of Sadness: you are disgusting!!  
  
Crystal Renee: What's wrong with bananas?!  
  
Eyes of Sadness: the sick minded people out there know what im talkin about!!  
  
Crystal Renee: I MEANT BANANA AS IN A YELLOW FRUIT THAT GROWS ON TREES AND IS IMPORTED TO THE US SO PEOPLE CAN EAT THEM FOR THEIR NUTRITION. No, I think you get enough of the other banana. 3?! GOD!!!  
  
Eyes of Sadness: how dare you!!!!!!!!!!! Boom!! And shes dead maybe I'll leave her dead this time!!  
  
Kenshin clone: (obviously Eyes of Sadness didn't realize Crystal Renee's Kenshin clone was still Battousai..) WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! (holds katana up to her throat) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Eyes of Sadness: fhh. If you kill me I cant ressurect her so. Blah.(sticks out tounge)  
  
Kenshin clone: No, but I can tell Sano and Aoshi and Orlando about each other..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: shit. You win .  
  
Kenshin clone: I'm waiting..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: I'm done. Go screw your stupid wife!!  
  
Crystal Renee: I will quote you 'THAT'S RAPE!!!!' At least one of us has morals..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: what are these "morals you speak of?' ive never heard of such things and I AM NOT A SLUT!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Of course. You're just playing the field.  
  
Eyes of Sadness: I'm brain dead. duh. No sano's home aganin run orlando run!!  
  
Kenshin clone: No. stay for tea!!!!  
  
Orlando: I can't pass up tea Eyes of Sadness...  
  
Crystal Renee: (bounces) YEAY!!!!! Oh SANO DEARIE!!! Guess who's here with your wifey poo?!  
  
Eyes of Sadness: you know simple plan says in one of their songs that the guy wants a girl in his bed. hehe!! Orlando!!  
  
Crystal Renee: And I believe we will end this here due to graphic nature..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: what do you mean? I've done nothing. this Is all wrong what would zach think?  
  
Kenshin clone: YOU JUST UPED TO 4 MEN?! My god you get more.. I won't even say it.  
  
Crystal Renee: My friend is. uh. desperate..  
  
Eyes of Sadness: im not dessperate. I just like zach. he makes me laugh and hes nice to me and he talks to me. but orlando is hott!!  
  
Sano: hello. who are you?  
  
Orlando: I rule the kingdom in your wifes head!!  
  
Sano: oh. really? Eyes of Sadness you have some splanin to do!!  
  
Aoshi: hey babe sup?  
  
Crystal Renee: (looks at Kenshin clone) Shall we leave?  
  
Kenshin clone: And miss this fight? YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!!  
  
Crystal Renee: (smacks him) LANGUAGE!!!!  
  
Kenshin clone: Oro. I forgot. sorry.  
  
( Eyes of Sadness snuck away with zach the tone in sanos voice scared her and zach could make her laugh no matter what type of mode she was in . but ahhhh orlando.)  
  
And here end. yes. ALL OF THAT WAS MADE UP IN OUR HEADS!!!!!!! Hahahah. I wrote headls. please let us know what you think. it is 2 in the morning so you can't really BLAME us....... (explosions)....  
  
Review!!!! Eyes of Sadness and others who are cows..  
  
Remember- LEGOLAS WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! So review!!!!! I WILL NOT RESURRECT YOU LIKE I DID TO CRYSTAL RENEE!!! You don't have scary Battousai husband clones... (shudders).. Scary.. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QUACK!!!  
  
ROAR!!!  
  
Squish!!!  
  
Dut!!!  
  
WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! 


	3. Note of Farewell

I will not be continuing this story on lack of reviews. I am sorry. But since non of you have reviewed at all except for the1st chapter,I will not be continueing.  
  
Eyes Of Sadness 


	4. Ending

Author's notes: Hello peoples!! I have updated. I was going to quit, but one of my reviewers made me reconsider. Thank you Moonlight's Sorrow. I'm finishing this fic, even if quickly, beacause of you. You were nice about stuff. While others wer withcy bitches.. but that's for later.  
  
*** Eyes of Sorrow ***  
  
~Ending~  
  
Months have passed and I have yet to see or hear from Saitou.  
  
I looked over at Kenshin. He had his sword in his hand. A reverse blade.  
  
"Kenshin? How much longer will you keep me inside?" I ask.  
  
He hasn't let me go outside in four days. Kenshin smiled at me and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Would you like to go out today?"  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked him excitedly.  
  
"I am serious, that I am." He answered, walking to the door.  
  
I smiled and slicked on my black sneakers and my black coat.  
  
"I'll take you to my favorite place to go in the winter. I think you'll like it Miss Kaoru." He told me as we stepped out the door, Kenshin locking it behind us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin pulled his car up in front of an old building. He turned the car off and we stepped out. Kenshin stands by my side. I look at him.  
  
"This is your favorite place to go in winter? Why?" I asked, a look of disgusted surprise on my face.  
  
I felt Kenshin's hand take a hold of mine. "Come, I'll show you why." He side, pulling me towards the doors.  
  
We stepped inside. "Kenshin. This is...... how?"  
  
The walls of the old building were covered in ice. Kenshin pulls me further into the building.  
  
"I don't know Miss Kaoru. But it's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"You'd be smart to leave Battousai." A mans deep voice echoed through the building. We turned around.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori. What do you want?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Battousai? I've come for the girl."  
  
"What do you want with me?" I ask, holding onto Kenshin's hand even tighter.  
  
"Don't play stupid, girl. You know what you are and you know why I've come for you. So why don't you just come with me and make this easy." Aoshi answered in a deep growl.  
  
"Or how about...... N---no!" I said in a snotty-teenagerish tone.  
  
The man named Aoshi scowled and came at me. Kenshin stepped in front of me. Their blades met.  
  
"The man with two blades." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Run Kaoru! Get away from here!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
I nodded and ran down the hall. I stopped for a breath and leaned against a frozen door. I closed my eyes. I see something. I'm running again. There's a door that's not frozen shut. I open my eyes.  
  
"Yes go in tat room Kaoru. Hide like you always do when the danger is too much."  
  
"What?! Who's there?" I asked, looking around frantically.  
  
"Stop looking. You won't find me. You can only hear me. You and me were the same. So use your mind. Talk to me."  
  
I close my eyes and use my mind.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked using my abilities.  
  
"My name is......."  
  
"Kaoru, lets go." Kenshin came.  
  
He shook me from my conversation. Kenshin grabbed my hand and we started running back to the door. As we ran by, we passed Aoshi's unconscious body. We ran outside. Kenshin opened the passenger side of the car and threw me in. He ran to the other side and got in.  
  
"Buckle up Kaoru." He told me softly.  
  
I obeyed. He put the car in reverse and screeched out into the road. We went the opposite way of his home.  
  
Looking at him I asked, "Kenshin, where are we going?"  
  
He just shook his head and keeps driving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We arrive at a hotel. Kenshin checks us in under false names.  
  
We go up to the room. Kenshin closes the door and locks it.  
  
"What are we doing here Kenshin? Why can't we go...... never mind. Nothing matters anymore does it. All this. All we go through. None of it matters. We're....."  
  
"Why Kaoru? Why are you always so depressed?" Kenshin yelled, cutting me off.  
  
"Because Kenshin, you don't hear what I hear. You don't see what I see and you defiantly don't feel what I feel." I yell back.  
  
"Then tell me! Please, share it with me." He continued.  
  
"NO Kenshin. You wouldn't understand. Most of the people in this chaotic world don't give a shit as long as we're smiling. Everybody hides their pain and anger behind false smiles."  
  
"Kaoru I do understand. I know of the anger I've seen it in their eyes as I myself killed them. I know pain you'll never know Kaoru! I know pain that I hope you never have to feel!" Kenshin yelled his voice getting weaker as he continued. "I care about you Kaoru. I don't like seeing you this way. And when your sleeping I try to ignore your cries and it pains me so much to hear you especially when I now I can't help you. All I can do is protect you."  
  
I walk over to him and place a hand on his left scarred cheek.  
  
"That's all I need Kenshin, all I need is your protection and love."  
  
"Please Kaoru, let me help you. Share your pain and with me."  
  
"No, you already carry too much of your own."  
  
"Just tell me what you hear, tell me what you dream."  
  
"Kenshin........" I saw the look on his face told me to share so I do.  
  
I tell him of my dreams and of my vision. I tell him what the people on the outside think. How the people feel.  
  
"How do you.....?"  
  
"I can only hear what they think if their minds aren't strong enough. I can only feel what they feel if they wish somebody knew. I want to help them all but there's just so many." I looked at Kenshin, he is sad and he's holding my hands tight. "I can't read you Kenshin. I don't want to. You're also very good at disguising your feelings and thoughts. I can just tell."  
  
"Kaoru Will you sleep tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't been sleeping the past few nights. I noticed because you talk to yourself."  
  
"I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"If I never sleep Kenshin then I'll never see you die." I said almost crying.  
  
"I won't die on your Kaoru..... I promise. Even if you see it in a dream doesn't me I'll die. I won't." Kenshin said.  
  
He was hugging me now. And I realized something. I felt something that I haven't felt from anyone in the past 8 months. Love. Kenshin loves me and I love him, I thought to myself.  
  
That night I finally got some peaceful sleep. No dreams of death or destruction. None of that. Just peace and warmth.  
  
Author's Notes: So.. Vixie... heheh.. get my self pitying head out of my ass hey!!! Well most normal people would have been offened by what you sai dbtu I'm not normal so I laughed and laught and then I can to the conclusion that I dislike you. But sinc eyou claim to think my fic is great I guess I don't' dislike you that much. And did you call me stupid. I know I'm not too bright but stupid no. Slave away? You sommek the fmaouse thing called week don't' you/ It's okay though, I do too! Balh. I admit I am lazy. Btu yes you're a bitch.  
  
Anywayz, any video game freaks out there. Kingdom Hearts! Metal Gear? Sanke is awesoeml I lvoe video games, prg's, fighting, etc...  
  
Blah. Ohkay. I only want people to review so as I can make a friend who will want to maybe write a fic with me. Or just a friend.  
  
Well  
  
Ok  
  
I'm done  
  
Complaining.  
  
Eyesof Sadness 


End file.
